Chronos Number Zero
by LoyalFire
Summary: A white wolf and a black cat working together for Chronos. But what happens when Sweepers get involved?
1. Those Gold Eyes

**LoyalFire: I gots a new story!  
><strong>

**Spirit: Good job.**

**LoyalFire: Thanks...Wait a sec!**

**Spirit: What?**

**LoyalFire: You're not supposed to talk yet! Shaddap!**

**Spirit: Huh?**

**LoyalFire: *covers Spirit's mouth* Anyway, I don's own Black Cat in any way shape or form. Just my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was looking at my gun, a revolver, Achlys. It was silver with a black number zero with a line through it. I got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my semi-long white hair. My hair reached around just below my shoulders. I put my grey trenchcoat on over my grey long sleeved v-neck. It went down to my knees of my black jeans.<p>

I walked out of the bathroom and into the room with Serpheria, Chronos number 1. On the way there, I passed Train Heartnet, Chronos number 13, the Black Cat. His gold eyes looked into my silver ones. He kept walking, not stopping in the slightest. He was going on another mission.

_I wonder what my mission will be_, I wondered.

"Welcome White Wolf," said Sepheria.

"Hello Serpheria," I said, "Cut the small talk and tell me what you called me in here for."

"Right to the point, as always," said Serpheria, "Your mission is to execute a businessman that works with Torneo Rudeman."

She handed me a picture. It was of a man in his mid thirties, a woman, who I presume is his wife, and a little boy.

"Take them all down," said Serpheria, "Leave no survivors."

I nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>I was at the mansion where the businessman lived. I kicked the guards' necks outside and rushed inside. I checked every room, not slowing down at all. In the final room on the second floor, was the family I was sent to kill.<p>

"W-why are you here?!" he asked. I pointed to the number zero on the left side of my collarbone, almost on my neck.

"Chronos," he muttered.

I shot his wife.

"Mommy!" said the little boy.

"It's alright Bobby," said his father.

I took a pill out of my coat pocket. It looked like candy.

"Here Bobby," I said, "try this."

The little boy ate the pill and died painlessly.

I pointed my revolver at the man.

There was a second of silence.

"When you're done," he said, "Could you leave us all together?"

I nodded very slightly.

He smiled, closed his eyes, and I shot him. I put the man and woman on the bed, and the little boy in between them. Then I walked out of the room with tears in my eyes.

* * *

><p>I was leaning against the railing of the park with my hands in my pockets.<p>

I sighed.

After a few seconds, I heard a twig snap. I turned my head to the right, the direction of the sound. There was a man with a white suit and hat, green hair, and an...eye patch? Yep, that was definitely an eye patch. He had his hands up in the air. A silver suitcase was on the ground.

He put his hands down and coughed into his fist.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I walked away.

"Hey!" he said as I walked away.

* * *

><p>I walked in the direction of the apartment where I live. The man was still following me.<p>

When I stopped, he stopped. When I walked, he walked. Like an annoying little animal.

I kept my right hand in my pocket, while my left hand took out my gun. I pointed it at him.

"Your luck's about to reach it's limit," I said, "Stop following me. This is your one and only warning. Next time I'll shoot."

I put my gun away and walked away, leaving the man there.

"At least tell me your name!" he said.

I turned around and looked at him. He flinched.

"White Wolf," I answered.

I walked away with that guy looking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator POV~<strong>

Sven couldn't believe that girl threatened him. His code of chivalry failed him.

"White Wolf..." he said, "Who are you?"

Sven walked to a pawn shop, since his most recent target, Lib Tyrant, was assassinated.

He started a conversation with the man at the counter about the man who assassinated Lib Tyrant, and the girl he just met. They both had numbers, and that was most likely not a coincidence.

"Do you remember the numbers?" asked the man.

"Yeah," said Sven, "Zero and thirteen. Why?"

The man slammed the counter.

"Get out of my shop!"

"W-wait! What about the watch?"

"The watch is junk, and I don't reuse junk!"

"Come on, just a few bucks! I'm down to my last two cigarets and I haven't eaten all day!"

"If Black Cat and White Wolf have you in their sights, I don't want you anywhere near me! Get out before you get me killed!"

Sven walked out of the shop.

_Cold hearted assassins, erasers for Chronos, huh?_ wondered Sven, _Then why didn't they kill me right when they saw me?_

* * *

><p><strong>~Spirit's POV~<strong>

I went to the apartment where I live, and it just so happens that Train lives there as well. Train lives in the room next to me.

I went up to the roof where Train was. I walked over to him and sat down. There were three bottles of milk on the table, one for Train, one for me, and one for the white cat that always comes up to the roof.

"Hey Train," I said.

"Spirit," he said.

I grabbed my bottle of milk and started to drink it. Suddenly, there was a girl in a kimono singing.

* * *

><p><em>Sing a song unto the world<em>

_Rising high the clouds unfurl_

_Fan the planes into the past_

_Here now our lives will last  
>We'll never know the time of pain<br>Fall down fall down falls the rain  
>My life, won't be plain<em>

* * *

><p>She stopped and looked at us.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LoyalFire: That's the end everyone! See ya later!<strong>


	2. Saya

**I'm back! I don't own Black Cat, just my OC, Spirit. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Chronos Number Zero:<strong>_

_**Sing a song unto the world**_

_**Rising high the clouds unfurl**_

_**Fan the planes into the past**_

_**Here now our lives will last**_

_**We'll never know the time of pain**_

_**Fall down fall down falls the rain**_

_**My life, won't be plain**_

_**She stopped and looked at us**_

* * *

><p>The girl jumped from the roof she was on, to the roof me and Train were on.<p>

"Finders keepers!" She said as she grabbed the cat's milk.

After she finished off the milk she said, "Ahh, there's nothing quite like milk after a song."

Me and Train just looked at her. The girl looked down at the cat's somewhat filled milk bowl.

"Don't tell me this was your cat's milk?!" she exclaimed. She bowed over and over to the cat's bowl. "I'm sorry honorable kitty. I was thirsty and I wasn't thinking. Wait a minute!" she turned to us, "This is your fault for not telling me!"

"It's not my fault if you just took it," I said, "And who are you anyway?"

"I'm Saya," she said, "And who are you?"

"Spirit Kalford," I said.

"Woah," said Saya, "Those are some nice revolvers."

"Is a pistol your weapon of choice?" asked Train.

"Yeah!" said Saya taking out her pistol, "Believe it or not, I'm a Sweeper!"

"Why do you use a gun if you don't kill your target?" I wondered out loud.

"A gun doesn't have to be used for killing. It does what I want, not the other way around. If I don't wanna shoot, then I won't," said Saya.

My eyes widened.

A gun doesn't have to be used to kill someone? I thought, I wonder what that would be like.

/

The three of us sat looking at the stars and full moon.

After a while, Saya asked Train, "Why don't you say something?

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like, 'It sure is a lovely night'," said Saya.

"It's so strange," said Train.

"Huh?"

"Your outfit, it's so strange."

"That's rude," said Saya, "Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut."

"You were the one that wanted him to say something," I said.

"But this outfit's cute!" said Saya.

"Not to me."

Saya pinched Train's cheeks and stretched his face.

"This is when you tell the girl her outfit is cute whether you like it or not!"

"You can squeeze my face all you want, but I'm not gonna say it!"

I stopped myself from bursting out laughing.

"I gotta go," said Saya, "I'm gonna get ready to take down Preta Ghoul tomorrow night."

"Are you sure you're up for that?" I asked while Train looked at Saya.

"Why?" she asked, "You worried about me?"

"No," I said, "Just wondering if you're confident enough."

"You saying I'm not confident?!" shouted Saya.

"Keep it down," I said, "I'm getting a headache."

"You should keep your mouth shut like cat-boy," muttered Saya.

I got up. Train looked at me. I never leave this early.

"How much?" I asked.

"What?"

"How much is the reward?" I asked.

"1.8 mil in cash!" said Saya, proud of herself.

"I'm going with you."

"What?"

"Tomorrow," I said, "I'm going with you to catch Preta Ghoul."

"O-ok," said Saya.

I walked down the stairs, back to my apartment.

When I got inside the apartment, I saw a red letter with the black seal of Chronos on it. I sat in the chair and opened it.

What's the big deal about this Torneo guy? I wondered, I mean, first, they make me execute a business man, now they want me to accompany Train to destroy his lab?

**~The Next Night~**

I went to the roof where Saya and Train were.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Saya, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Talk to me," I said.<p>

"There are 16 victims," said Saya, "Well, 16 that we know of."

"How does he kill them victims?"

"Whatever he touches, gets melted with acid."

_Alrighty then_, I thought, _Bullets probably won't work with the acid skin and all, and I don't wanna take a chance with my sword...What is your plan Saya?_

* * *

><p>We got to the warehouse where Preta Ghoul was at. There was a girl on the floor, dead, obviously.<p>

"That's number 17," said Saya.

We walked up the stairs. Suddenly, a woman's body fell from the ceiling.

"Number 18," said Saya with a slight tinge of fear in her voice.

We got to the end of the stairs, and there was yet another woman's body there.

"Number 19," said Saya.

"Great job with roll call," said a voice, "And thanks for coming...numbers 20 and 21!

Preta Ghoul, I thought, Ok Saya, time to see your plan in action.

Preta Ghoul's arms seemed to stretch further as he reached for me and Saya. We both dodged it. I landed behind him and tried to shoot his head, but his hands reached behind him and his hands took the bullets instead. There were holes in his hands, and the bullets came out of his skin.

"One...two useless rounds," he said.

I gritted my teeth. Knew it, I thought, bullets won't work.

Preta Ghoul's hand reached for Saya. She dodged, but her kimono wasn't so lucky.

"Hey!" she said, "You ruined my kimono! This thing was expensive!"

"That's what you get for fighting in it," I muttered.

"Shut up!" she said.

By now, Preta Ghoul had cornered Saya.

I started to run towards Saya, but hesitated because I sensed Train there. I looked to the right, towards the hole in the roof. Right after I looked up, I heard three gunshots. The bullets hit Preta Ghoul's arms.

"Get away from the weird girl," said Train, "Or the next one goes through your head!"

"Train," I said, "That's not a good idea.."

"You should listen to your girlfriend," said Preta Ghoul as the bullets came out of his skin, "Your bullets are useless against me!"

Train ignored the warning and shot three more bullets.

"One, two, three more useless rounds!" said Preta Ghoul, "Your guns will never work!"

I glanced over at Saya. She was smiling, looking at the open ceiling.

"I don't think so Preta Ghoul!" said Saya. She aimed her pistol at the ceiling and shot the debris that was ready to fall.

It fell on Preta Ghoul and knocked him out.

* * *

><p>"So when do we get the reward?" I asked Saya back at the apartment.<p>

"I was told to pick it up tomorrow morning," said Saya.

"Ok," I said.

* * *

><p>The next morning, me and Saya went to the bank and picked up the money.<p>

She had to go somewhere, but invited me to go see fireworks the next night at the festival. She said she was gonna invite Train tonight.

I walked to a diner to get some food.

"Welcome!" said a waitress, "What will you have today?"

"Hamburger," I said, "Thanks."

"No problem!"

* * *

><p>I was looking out the window when I saw a familiar green haired man walk into the diner. I mentally facepalmed.<p>

Not this guy again, I thought, I'm starting to get a headache just looking at him.

He walked closer to where I was seated, and sat in the booth behind me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was even holding in.

The green haired man got up, and turned around.

"You know," he said, "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be sitting by herself."

He sat in my booth. I looked at him, and realization dawned on his faced.

"You're...White Wolf," he muttered, "Now what would a number be doing here?"

_Cause I wanna eat_, I thought.

I didn't answer. There were a few seconds of complete and utter silence.

The waitress came to the table with my plain burger.

"Here ya go!" she said putting the plate on the table.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem!" she said. She looked at the green haired man sitting across from me. "Are you gonna get anything sir?"

"No," he said, "I was just leaving."

He got up from the table and walked out the diner.

* * *

><p>I ate my burger and walked around the town. I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye.<p>

I walked over to where I saw the flash. It was the entrance to an alley.

"You didn't execute a mission," said an agent of Chronos, "We're pardoning it, since this is your first offense, but take care of it tonight."

I nodded.

* * *

><p>It was getting late, so I headed back to the apartment. I knocked on Train's door.<p>

He opened it and was in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Train.

After a few minutes, there was another knock at the door.

Train opened the door, and in came Creed Dinskenth. He has silver hair, and he was wearing a long white coat. He had a rose in his hand. For some reason, he always has a rose around.

"I hear you two didn't complete a mission," he said, "What a shame. You two always have such beautiful kills. It's almost like an art."

_But I don't care about that_, I thought, _I don't want all that blood on my hands._

I looked down.

"Don't be upset," said Creed handing me the rose, "Show me that beautiful smile of yours."

I smiled, but it was a really small smile. I saw the faintest trace of a blush on Train's face. He tried to hide it, but nothing escapes my observant eyes.

"Thanks Creed," I said.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"I see you're talking a bit more," he said.

"Only when I have something to say," I answered.

"Good for you," he said, "Well I see that you and Train are going to execute the mission tonight, so I shall leave now." And he walked out the door.

I sighed.

"Let's go and get this over with," I said as me and Train walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye! ;D<strong>


	3. Bioweapons, Fireworks, and Sweepers

**Hey! I got another chapter for you wonderful readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Train and I ran to Torneo's hideout. I could run as fast as him easily.<p>

The hideout was at the edge of a cliff. It looked like a summer cabin, or something like that.

"Ok," said Train once we got to the entrance, "You go the back way and destroy the lab, while I take care of the bioweapon."

I nodded.

I ran to the lab, bypassing the guards easily. They just looked around thinking it was just a gust of wind.

I got down to the lab in just a few minutes. I looked around the lab and found info on nanotechnology. It was useless to me, so I took the bombs that I had in my pockets at placed them all over the lab. I walked out and pushed a button that I had in my hand, the trigger for all the bombs. The lab blew up, and now no one would be able to find anything significant in there.

I walked into the main building and looked for Train.

* * *

><p>It turns out Train was on the top floor in the last room pointing Hades at little girl. It looked like a little girl anyway. But, it was actually the bioweapon he was sent to get rid of.<p>

There was someone else in the room. Everyone's favorite guy with green hair and an eyepatch.

The green haired guy punched Train and escaped with the bioweapon.

When they got outside, Torneo pressed a button that turned the bioweapom into an actual monster. Me and Train went outside, and Train tried to kill the bioweapon, but that annoying guy tried to stop him. That resulted in the guy getting stabbed, but not before grabbing a black patch that was on her chest.

She turned back into a little girl, and not a monster. The man took it with him, and escaped. Me and Train ran after them.

Train tried to outrun me, but I kept up the pace.

* * *

><p>We got to a clearing in the forest, where then man was on a bench laying down all patched up, with the girl and a woman with purple hair standing over him. I leaned against one of the trees while Train pointed his gun at the bioweapon.<p>

I saw that Train was about to pull the trigger, but stopped. He ran away, but not before glaring at the green haired man.

After a few minutes of looking at the trio, I walked away.

"Why don't you just leave Chronos and come with us?" asked the man.

I shook my head and then walked away.

* * *

><p>Back on the roof of the apartment, I was laying on the highest point of the roof looking at the stars. Train was sitting in a chair, and Saya was on the roof as well.<p>

"...So, what do you think?" she asked.

Train nodded his head.

"Then it's settled!" she said, "We're watching the fireworks at the festival tomorrow! I know the perfect spot to watch them."

I smiled.

**~The Next Night~**

I met with Saya at the festival, but Train wasn't there yet.

"Let's just look for the spot," said Saya, "We can look for cat boy later."

I nodded.

We ended up going to an alleyway where there were some boxes set up.

"I'll look for Train," I said getting up from the box.

"Good idea," said Saya, "He's late."

I walked away to go look for Train.

* * *

><p>I bought some caramel apples at a stand for me, Saya, and Train.<p>

He usually likes milk, I thought, But I hope he likes this too.

After not being able to find Train, I walked back to the alleyway where me and Saya picked to watch the fireworks. When I got there, I saw Train leaning over Saya, who was covered in blood. The fireworks had just started going off.

I dropped the apples.

"Saya!" I yelled as I ran towards her and Train.

I looked at Train and saw hate and vengance in his eyes.

I slammed my fist on the ground.

"Dammit!" I said tears falling from my face, "I just left for a few minutes! Who did this?!"

"Don't worry about that now," said Saya, "Let's just watch the fireworks."

I nodded and looked up at the sky. There were so many colors in the sky, and it looked so beautiful.

"I'm glad I got to watch the fireworks with you two," said Saya, "They're spectacular, aren't they?"

I nodded.

Saya took her last breath, and closed her eyes.

"Who...did this?" I asked with hatred in my voice.

"Creed," said Train.

"That's right," said Creed, "And now that evil witch is done bewitching you two!"

Creed was holding a sword with an invisible blade covered in blood.

I unsheathed my own sword. It was obsidian black, with a leather hilt.

"I will never forgive you Creed," I said, "DIE!"

I was blinded by my anger and was slashing wildly at Creed. He blocked all my attacks with his sword, and calmly slashed at me. I backed up quickly to dodge it. Train then shot bullets at Creed, but sliced them in half with his sword.

We pushed the fight towards the dock. There was a big boat coming towards the edge.

Creed threw something towards the oil barrels of the boat, and kept fighting us. After a little bit, the boat started burning.

A burning oil barrel was about to on a woman and a little girl. I sheathed my sword and ran to them to try and block the barrel. I got on top of them and the flaming barrel fell on me. I tried to stay up to let them get out from under me, but I was quickly losing consciousness. My arms gave way, and I fell on the woman and little girl before they could get out, and darkness came over me.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of stuff went down didn't it? Short chapter though, sorry bout that. See ya next time!<strong>


	4. Sweepers vs Chronos

**Hey! Starting as a narrator this time around! If you want a spoiler for this chapter, keep reading this! If you don't, move on! Ok so the spoiler is...you'll find out when you read! Hehe tricked ya! I don't own Black Cat and all that, only OCs!**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

Train woke up in a cabin. He looked around and saw Spirit laying in a cot close to the bed he was sitting up in. She was laying on her side. Her snow white hair was covering her face, and she looked like she had no worries in the world.

Train slightly blushed. She looks so cute, he thought, As if, she was never a part of Chronos.

Next to the doorway, Train saw the bioweapon, Eve. She got up and ran out the door.

A person laughed.

"No Eve," said the voice, "He didn't come back from the dead, he just woke up. Big difference there."

Sven walked in holding a pan.

"Time for breakfast," he said, "You've been asleep for a week, so you're hungry whether you like it or not."

"My gun," said Train, "Where's my gun?"

Sven looked down at Eve. "Go on," he said, "Give him back his gun."

Eve shook her head.

"The smell of blood is still on them," she said. Eve walked over to Train, and held out a black plush cat with a bell wrapped around its neck.

"The little kids gave this to us for you, but your gun stays with me"

Train looked at the cat for a few seconds, then threw it over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>After Sven and Eve ate, they left a meal for Spirit just in case she woke up, and then left the room.<p>

Right when they left, Spirit woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Spirit's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes, and I saw Train looking at me.

I jumped out of the cot.

"What the hell Train?!" I asked, "Do you always stare at people when they sleep?!"

He blushed and looked away.

"Pft."

I looked at the table where I smelled food. There was a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon. I plopped down on the floor.

Bacon... I thought, Sweet, sweet bacon...

I dug into the food and finished eating in about 10 minutes.

I went to get out my Achlys, but it wasn't there. I reached for my sword, but that wasn't there either.

"Train?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where my gun and sword are?"

"Eve has them," he answered, "And she refuses to give them to us."

"Why?"

"She says we smell like blood," said Train as he layed on his side with his hands behind his head.

I got up and looked around the room. I saw part of my sword hanging off a shelf. I walked over to the shelf, which was almost out of my reach, and grabbed my sword and my gun, as well as Train's gun.

I walked back over to Train and handed him Hades. Then I layed back down on the cot.

Sven walked into the room moments later.

"You're awake!" he said.

"Yeah," I said, "So what?"

"The woman you saved gave this to me, to give to you," said Sven holding out a necklace with a leather cord strung through a white stone. He handed it to me, and I put it on.

I put the necklace on mainly to remind myself of what I can be, and to mark the end of my life with Chronos; to never go back to being like that ever again.

It turned silver for a second when I put it on, but then turned to white again.

"I'll be outside if you need me," said Sven.

I nodded my head and turned to lay on my side sp that my back was facing the doorway.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent watching TV. When the sun was setting, Eve came into the room holding the bell that was on the cat.<p>

"Move it," said Train.

Eve didn't move.

"I can't see," he said.

Eve held out the bell. "Put this on. If you put a bell on a bad cat, you will always know where he is."

Eve tried to force the bell on Train.

"Put a bell on a bad cat?" said Train, "That's a two way street sister! Remember, you tried to kill me. You're no different, a monster just like me."

Train then grabbed the bell and threw it out the window. Eve then ran out the cabin.

I looked at Train. "Really?"

He shrugged and kept watching TV. I got up and put my gun in its holder tied to my left thigh, and I connected my sword holder to my belt.

I walked out of the cabin to look for Eve.

* * *

><p>I walked through the forest. "Where are you Eve?" I muttered.<p>

A few minutes later, I heard a little girl's scream. I ran in that direction.

I slowed down and crept towards where Eve was. She was hanging from the trees with strings.

I've seen this before, I thought, Jenos Hazard is the only person I know who has strings like this.

"If you agree to come with us," said Jenos, "I promise all this pain will stop."

"No!" yelled Eve, "I won't go!"

"Well you see, that won't do," said Jenos, "I promised that I would bring you back with me."

"Didn't you hear her?" I asked coming out of the bushes, "I don't know about you, but it sounds like she doesn't want to go with you."

"Well well," said Jenos, "Looks like White Wolf is alive."

"I'm not White Wolf anymore," I said, "I'm just a wild wolf no longer held back with a leash."

"Well then you need to stay out of my way," he said as some of his strings came at me.

I dodged them all by sidestepping, and turning around. I didn't rely on my eyes. In fact, I closed my eyes. I used all of my senses and my instincts to avoid the strings.

I listened for the slightest change of sound in the air. I felt for the smallest breeze. My movements were so fluid, it looked like I was dancing.

The strings stopped coming after me when a gunshot sounded. A tree branch holding up some of the strings tied to Eve fell on Jenos.

I took the chance to cut Eve loose from all those strings. Then I heard a bell.

No way, I thought, Train?

Sure enough, Train was there holding Hades with smoke coming off the end.

"Black Cat too, huh?" said Jenos.

"I'm not Black Cat anymore," said Train, "Just a stray cat."

"Then this monster is of no use to you!" said Jenos.

"Eve's not a monster!" I told Jenos.

"She's a human, just like you and me," said Train.

Eve's eyes widened. After Train called her a monster, this was a shock to have him say she was human.

"Get out of my way!" said Jenos.

Jenos and two men came after us. Me and Train took care of the two men while Eve fought Jenos. Me and Train knocked the guards out in a few minutes. Eve was having a little trouble with Jenos, but neither me nor Train helped. We believed that this was something Eve had to handle herself.

I wasn't really paying attention to the battle. I just leaned against a tree and starred of into space.

**~Flashback~**

I was running through a snowy forest. My mom and dad had just been murdered in front of me. The man that killed my parents was coming after me.

"I won't hurt you," said the man, "I just want you to be with your parents!"

No, I thought, I have to live. Mom and Dad's last words, I have to keep going and living.

I found a hole to hide in. I jumped down it and kept out of sight.

"Where are you?" asked the man, "I just want to play with you!"

My five year old hands covered my mouth in an attempt to keep myself from making any sound. But it was to no avail. I hiccuped from silently crying.

The man's face appeared in the hole.

"There you are," he said. He was about to pull the trigger of his gun, but a wolf attacked him.

I looked at the wolf attacking the man. It looked like it was ready to kill him.

The man escaped, but just barely. The wolf didn't try to follow the man. Instead, it turned around and looked at me.

The wolf had white fur and brown eyes.

'Come with me,' said the wolf's eyes.

* * *

><p>Eve made the final move by turning her hair into a fist and hitting Jenos. He was knocked out...or so it seemed.<p>

"I did it," said Eve.

"No you didn't," said Train, "He just pretended he was defeated."

* * *

><p>We walked back to the cabin and found some food on the table.<p>

"Sweet!" I said, "Let's eat!"

After we were about halfway through the meal, Sven came throught the door.

"I was out there for two hours looking for you guys," said Sven, "And you were here eating?!"

"Yep!" I said as I took a bite out of my roll.

"You guys are unbelievable," said Sven.

* * *

><p><strong>Hops you guys liked it! There are gonna be more flashbacks with all that...Oh no! I've said too much! Bye! Have a great daynight/weekend/week!**


	5. Don't Step On the FlowersWait, What?

**Sup brochachos! Sorry for not uploading sooner. Enjoy the chapter! I don't own Black Cat in anyway, just my OCs!**

* * *

><p>"I'm freezing," complained Train.<p>

"It's winter," said Eve.

"Well why does winter have to be so damn cold?" asked Train.

"Well who's the smart guy who sold his only coat without thinking about the bad weather ahead?" asked Sven.

Train had changed his outfit into a white shirt under a blue short jacket. He had these brown oversized button looking things. He said they were his "meat patties".

I updated my look as well. Now I was wearing black jeans and a white v-neck shirt with a black wolf insignia on it. I was wearing a black jacket with a high neck over it. My gun and sword were still in the same places. I was gonna stop using my sword, but Train talked me into keeping it.

"Don't be a baby Train," I said, "It's not cold."

Train starred at me.

"You're saying you're not cold?!" asked Train.

"Not exactly," I said, "I think having attempting to fix the heater would be great though."

"Well excuuuse me," said Sven with a tick mark on his head, "We don't have the cash for that."

"We help out on every one of your Sweeper jobs," said Train, "And where's that money going?"

"Do you really wanna know?" said Sven, "It goes into your eat like a pig and live off Sven for free fund!"

Six months ago, me and Train decided to join Sven and Eve as Sweepers. We go around in Sven's car, cause we're broke, and all of our targets keep getting away. Train's opened up a lot more, but I still haven't opened up to them, I just act like I have by talking a lot more. It takes a long time for me to trust someone, what can I say? I'm not really the trusting type. That's how I grew up.

"Who are we going after again?" I asked.

Sven held out a peice of paper in front of me. We were going after a man named Igor Planter.

"This'll be a peice of cake," said Train.

"I could catch him in my sleep," I said.

"So could I," said Eve.

"Yeah right Princess," said Train, "This is too big for you. Just let me and Wolfie handle this."

I glared at Train. I was ready to hit him in the head.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," I said with an edge in my voice that made Train slightly flinch. "You're going soft, Cat."

Train was about to reply when the car suddenly stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Train.

Sven was smiling. "Everyone help me push," said Sven, "Cause we're outta gas."

I starred at Sven with eyes wide. "But it's three miles until the next town!"

"Then let's get started," he said.

* * *

><p>"I am officially dead," I said as I practically collapsed on the chair in the diner.<p>

"I'm pooped," said Sven.

A waitress walked to our table, and she and Sven seemed to regognize each other, because they both had stupid looks on their faces.

"You're that waitress!" said Sven.

"And you're the guy that skipped out on bill!" she said.

"There's no need to bring up the past lady. I was in a dark time then," said Sven.

"What's it been, like six months?" asked the waitress.

"Yeah," said Sven.

"A lot's happened in these six months..." started the waitress. Then she went on and on while we started to order.

"I'll have a hot chocolate and the best meat entree," I finished.

"HEY!" said the waitress, "Pay attention!" She looked at us.

"Shirt and tie, flea collar with a bell, suit and eyepatch, and samauri," she said, "What are you guys, traveling performers?"

"We're Sweepers," I said. "Now can you get out food?" I grumbled to myself, "I'm starving."

* * *

><p>The waitress brought out our food. We were in the middle of eating when a woman with short purple hair came in the diner.<p>

"These things are disgusting," said Train.

"They're vegetables," said Eve, "They're good for you."

Train then started shoving food in his mouth.

"I don't understand you Train," said Sven, "You constantly complain about the food yet you keep shoving it in the hole under your nose."

* * *

><p>Sven and the purple haired woman, Rinslett sat at a separate table. Train finished all of his food.<p>

"Yo waitress! I'm ready for seconds! Bring me whatever!" he said. Something was thrown at him, and Train fell out of his chair.

I finished my food and got up from the table silently. I found the waitress that served us our food.

"Do you know where Igor Planter is?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Look," I said, "I have the money to pay for my food, but I'm afraid my friends are broke. So if you don't tell me where he is, my friends can't pay for all that food."

She sighed. "Desburg Botanical Gardens."

"Thanks," I said, "Could you tell me where the back exit is?"

"Go all the way down, then turn right," she said.

"Thanks," I said, "And can you give my friend that asked for seconds bread crusts?"

The waitress had a devious smile on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said.

* * *

><p>I got to the botanical gardens. There was a man sitting at a table.<p>

"Sorry," he said, "We're closed."

"I'm sorry," I said, "I just wanted to look around."

"Do you like flowers?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

The man took me deeper into the garden. There were roses lined up.

I turned to the man.

"Is your name...Igor Planter?" I asked.

"I don't remember if it is or not," he replied.

_So he doesn't remember his name?_ I wondered.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, I heard Eve scream. I ran in that direction, which was towards the entrance.<p>

When I got there, I saw Train and Eve tied up by vines, and Igor was now a green, plant monster. Train had his eyes closed, for what reason, I don't know.

"These idiots," I muttered, "Better go save 'em."

I unsheathed my sword and jumped down from the tree branch I was crouched on.

I landed silently and cut all the vines holding Eve and Train. Train shot Igor's left shoulder.

"Your bullets can't hurt me!" he said.

"What about a sword!" I said as ran up to him and stabbed his left shoulder.

Green blood squirted out from where I stabbed Igor. I took my sword out from his shoulder.

After a few seconds, I saw blood come out from the bullet wound Igor had.

"The potion..." he said, "It's wearing off!"

Igor started turning into something else. In a minute, he was a tree.

"That was a sad display," said Sven.

I sat down and took out a cloth from the holder of my sword and started wiping off the green blood from the blade of my sword.

"What are you doing?" asked Rinslett.

"Would you like to keep something covered in blood?" I replied.

"Well princess," said Train, "Looks like I win."

"I don't think so," I said, "I won."

"How can you win when the target self-destructed?" said Eve.

"Well who saved your butts?" I asked, "If I remember correctly, it was me."

"I was in control the entire time," said Train putting eye drops in his eyes.

"Sure you were," I said, "Cause whenever someone is in control, they get blinded and tied up by vines."

"It doesn't matter who won or not," said Sven, "We can't turn in a target that's dead."

I got up and put my sword away.

"I'm hungry," said Train.

"Me too," I said, "Let's go back to the diner and eat."

* * *

><p>"You call this a meal?" asked Train when we got our food.<p>

"It's all we can afford," said Sven.

"If you guys are in that much of a bind," said Rinslett, "Why not consider helping me out on my job?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya next time!<strong>


	6. Lady Sven

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter! I don't own Black Cat yadda yadda yadda...Comence chapter!**

* * *

><p>I was looking out the window.<p>

"She's got some nerve," said Train, "Leaving Gyanza to us. Why are we even helping her in the first place? What a pain."

"We need the cash Train," I said.

"Gyanza's bounty is worth 2 million in gold," said Sven, "So I wouldn't complain."

"So this sicko we're chasing," said Train, "Where's he hiding?"

The car hit a bump and flew up. I hit my head on the ceiling of the car.

"Hey!" I said.

* * *

><p>Right when we got to town, me and Train went around town to look for food.<p>

"I'm sooo huuungrrrry," I said, "Why are all the shops closed?"

"I don't know," said Train.

We walked around a bit more and then saw a high school girl being surrounded by a group of guys. Me and Train rushed towards her, and I saw a little bit of fire come from her mouth before we knocked out the group of guys. I crouched down on the floor and swept my leg under their feet and tripped them, and Train knocked them out with his gun. Train caught the girl's popsicle before it hit the ground. He turned around and looked at the girl. I swear I saw hearts in her eyes.

"Man," said Train, "I guess the rumors of criminals taking over this town are true."

He stuck the popsicle in the girl's mouth.

"No joke," I said, "All the shops are closed."

"The shops are closed, but I'm here and I can keep you company!" said the girl.

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Now," said Train, "Where can I find a vending machine that sells milk?"

"Vending machines don't have milk, but I do."

I facepalmed.

"But seriously," said Train, "Where can I find some milk?"

"I'll steal it if I have to, but first give me some sugar."

The girl leaned closer to Train and tried to kiss him.

It seemed like forever before Train took a cat out of nowhere and shoved it in the girl's face. Her popsicle melted.

"Gross, why'd you do that?" asked the girl.

"I was gonna ask the same thing," said Train as he walked away.

"You're in high school for crying out loud," I muttered and followed Train.

"I don't even know your names!" said the girl.

"White Wolf," I said.

"Black Cat," said Train.

"Oh!" said the girl, "I can call you Mr. Black and White Princess!"

She looked down at her watch. "I'm gonna be late!" she said, "By the way, my name's Kyoko! We should meet up sometime!"

Then she ran off.

"Now that is one annoying girl," said Train while I nodded.

* * *

><p>Me and Train opened the door to the room where Eve and Sven were at.<p>

"Huuungrrrry..." I said as I collapsed on the ground.

"I need foood..." said Train.

"See?" said Eve.

"Every single restaurant is closed," said Train.

"So did you guys find anything?" asked Sven.

"No," I said, "Everything's closed."

"You guys are hopeless," said Sven.

I saw Sven get a dress from the couch and hold it out in front of Train.

"Here," he said, "Put this on."

"What's that for?" I asked.

"A lure," said Sven.

"A lure?" asked me, Train, and Eve.

"It's a tactic Sweepers use," explained Sven, "When we need to catch a target, we make ourselves the bait. Then when they come close, we take em out."

"A lure," said me, Train, and Eve in understanding.

* * *

><p>Me, Train, and Eve were on top of one of the roofs in the city. And where was Sven, you ask? He was down in the alley, dressed like a woman.<p>

* * *

><p>"No way man!" said Train.<p>

"But Gyanza only likes to attack women!" said Sven.

"Then let's flip a coin," said Train.

"Sounds good," said Sven, "Heads I win; tails you win. Deal?"

"Deal!" said Train as he flipped the coin.

"I volunteer to be the bait," said Eve.

"Or I could do it," I said.

Train and Sven ignored us. It was tails.

* * *

><p>"Hm," said Train after a while, "Gyanza hasn't shown up yet."<p>

"You know," said Eve, "He may not show up at all."

"But at least we get to look at Lady Sven," I said almost cracking up.

Train tried to contain himself, but couldn't. He started laughing.

"Lady Sven," he said, "Good one Wolfie!"

Me and Train started laughing together. I held my stomach. I was laughing so hard, I forgot to get mad at Train for calling me 'Wolfie'.

"I can't breathe!" I said.

After a long time, Gyanza still hadn't shown up.

"Lookin good Lady Sven!" I said.

"Lookin good Sven!" said Train.

"Yeah," said Eve, "Lookin good."

There was a sound. Train and Eve thought it was Gyanza, so they jumped down.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

The wolf led me deeper into the woods.

Where is the wolf taking me? I wondered worriedly.

The wolf led me to an area that looked sort of like a clearing, but it still had a lot of trees around it. There were many more white wolves in the clearing. Close to the edge of the clearing, there was a shelter made of rocks, but only some wolves went in.

The one wolf that was in front of me led me to the shelter. All the other wolves looked at me with eyes that shone with vengeance. I flinched. The wolf in front of me glared at the others, and they walked away.

We got to the shelter.

'Now,' said the wolf's expression, 'Time to teach you how to hunt.'

* * *

><p>Eve and Train came back up to the roof, because who they thought was Gyanza, was actually another man dressed as a woman that chased Sven.<p>

I saw a flash in the corner of my eye. Me and Train ran after it.

"Sven!" I yelled.

"We're gonna need you and the Princess to back us up!" yelled Train.

"You got it!" yelled Sven.

When me and Train got there, we saw Kyoko.

"Help me Mr. Black!" she said pretended to be held captive by Gyanza.

I rolled my eyes.

Yeah right, I thought, Poor lovesick baby.

"Let the girl go, Gyanza!" yelled Train holding out his gun. I took out my gun as well.

"You don't wanna mess with us!" I yelled.

Eve got to where we were without Sven.

Gyanza disappeared and jumped out of the ground. Me, Eve, and Train dodged. Me and Train hit Gyanza with our guns.

Kyoko kept saying stuff about Train saving her. I rolled my eyes as Train, Eve, and I knocked Gyanza out.

"You did it Mr. Black! You did it! You did it!"

She tried to kiss Train. He stuck a cat in her face.

"Why do you have to be so shy?" asked Kyoko wiping her mouth.

"It's not because I'm shy," said Train.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for saving me," said Kyoko, "Have one of my amazing popsicles!"<p>

She took out four popsicles out of nowhere.

"I don't have a milk flavor, so you'll have to settle with coconut, Mr. Black! I have strawberry for the blonde, and pineapple for White Princess! And that leaves tomato for me!"

Sven arrived.

"Sorry," said Kyoko, "I don't have a popsicle for you."

"Don't worry Sven," I said, "You can get one next time."

"Sven?" yelled Gyanza, "Sven Vollfied!"

He got up.

"How long I've been waiting for this!" he said as hit Sven and made him crash into the wall.

"You're a dead man Gyanza!" I yelled as me and Train started shooting him.

Train, Eve, Sven, and Kyoko were getting beat up. I, however, was the only one of us that could dodge almost all of Gyanza's punches.

"Train!" yelled Sven, "Aim at 4 o'clock!"

"You got it!" said Train. He shot a burst bullet so it would hit Gyanza's right knee. He got fell on the ground clutching his knee.

* * *

><p>"Are you phsycic?" asked Train.<p>

"It's...my right eye," said Sven, "It gives me the ability...to see a few seconds into the future..."

Sven collapsed on the ground.

"Sven!" said Eve.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No need to worry," said Sven, "It just always leaves me feeling a little weak."

This entire time, Kyoko was hanging into Train.

"Impressive Black Cat," said a voice.

"Charden," said Kyoko, "There you are! I've been looking for you all over! You have to meet my man Mr. Black. Oh, I can't believe I'm calling him mine already!"

"Give me more!" said Gyanza, "I need more of that potion!"

"It can't help you now," said Charden, "Besides, my purpose for coming here wasn't to save you. It was to witness the end of someone who has the audacity to abuse the power I have given them."

Gyanza shriveled up and died.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Black Cat," he said, "My name is Charden, a member of the Apostles of the Star."

"I am too!" said Kyoko.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Yes," said Charden, "We are revolutionaries led by the great Creed Dinskenth."

I clutched the hilt of my sword.

"He's...still alive?" asked Train.

A helicopter came overhead and dropped a ladder down for Charden and Kyoko.

"Tell me where I can find him!" said Train.

"He will be in Sangelas City in three days time," said Charden, "And he can't wait to see you both again."

"Ignore them!" said Sven.

"A wonderful celebration will begin," said Charden, "Please, all of you join us. Until then."

"Bye-bye!"

"Stop!" I yelled as me and Train pointed our guns at the copter.

The copter pointed a big gun at us that started firing.

"Get down!" yelled Sven.

We all moved out of the way.

I growled.

"Sangelas City it is then," said Train.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember to R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
